So, what's for breakfast?
by Maryline Depp
Summary: 7.30 am, Johnny was already up and about to get breakfast ready, shirtless as usual, while Charlie was reading a magazine on the couch. "Yo, Briggs, time for breakfast! Get up!" Johnny cried. Paul was woken up right away, and not happy about it. "Dude, it's Saturday... What did I say about Saturday?" "Um, wake me up when breakfast's ready?" Johnny grinned. - MORE CHAPTERS SOON


**GRACELAND : So, what's for breakfast?**

 **Author : Maryline**

 **Date : August 2016**

 **As always, I don't own anything. I make no profit. This is just me writing for fun.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Saturday morning. The week had been long. The different teams of the house had been given boring cases and were just glad it was over... at least until Monday.

Johnny had made a big bust and was feeling pretty good about it, as was Charlie who was glad she was done pretending to be someone she's not just to catch some bad guys. She sometimes felt bad for those guys… just sometimes… Then again how smart could they be if they believed every single line she fed them? Of course, the plunging neckline dresses didn't hurt…

It was 7.30 am, everyone was still sleeping. Well, almost everyone. Johnny was already up and about to get breakfast ready, shirtless as usual, while Charlie was reading a magazine on the couch.

"What are you reading, Charlie? Another women magazine?" Johnny asked as he was taking a look inside the fridge to see what could be used for breakfast today as someone had forgotten to get some groceries the day before.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she replied with a grin.

"Oh, c'mon, tell me," he insisted. Johnny was usually curious and the others sometimes made fun of that.

"Do I ask you if the hidden magazines in the bathroom are yours?" she asked thinking about the dirty magazines showing women wearing about nothing and showing about everything…

He looked confused and shrugged to try to prove his innocence.

"Yeah, yeah, I found them," Charlie said with a smile. She liked to chit-chat with Johnny, it was always fun, they were good pals.

"Hey, sunny today, isn't it?" he changed the subject.

She noticed and decided to let go... for now.

After setting the table, Johnny walked towards Paul's room and opened the door without bothering knocking. Paul groaned as he saw the light coming in through half shut eyes. For some reason he was exhausted.

"Yo, Briggs, time for breakfast! Get up!" Johnny cried.

Paul was woken up right away, well, kind of, and not happy about it one bit. "Dude, it's Saturday... What did I say about Saturday?" Paul complained.

"Um, wake me up when breakfast's ready?" Johnny grinned.

"Nice try! The right answer was 'Don't wake me up unless the house is on fire! Damn it!' Paul half shouted. "What time is it anyway?" he asked and then took a look at his watch. "Holly sh*t, Johnny, are you freaking kidding me? It's not even 8 o'clock, what are you thinking barging in here this early on a freaking Saturday? You have a death wish or something?"

"Probably," Johnny replied with a smile. _Damn, I should have thought twice before coming in here_ , he thought.

"So, what's for breakfast this morning? And it better be good!" Paul asked as he slowly started to get out of bed, still yawning.

"I was thinking waffles?" Johnny replied.

"Nice! Wait, what... What exactly do you mean you were _thinking_ waffles?" Paul asked confused. "I thought you said breakfast was ready?"

"Well... not exactly ready as in on the table yet."

 _Big mistake, Johnny, big mistake!_ Johnny knew it right away.

"Get lost!" Paul shot back and threw his pillow at Johnny hoping to make his point and get him to leave. _How dare he wake me up when breakfast's not even ready?_ he thought. _Doesn't he know me by now?_

"All right, suit yourself, "Johnny left as fast as he could without closing the door.

"Johnny!" Paul shouted, "Shut the damn door!"

"Alright, alright," Johnny came back to shut the door. "Boy aren't you a morning person!"

 _One day I'm gonna get you_ , Briggs thought as he lay back in bed. He only had time to shut his eyes for a second before his cell rang. _Now what?!_ He took the call without even lifting his head and opening his eyes to check the caller ID. "Anyone who dares calling me this early on a Saturday…" He cleared his throat, "I hope for your sake you're dying..." he complained to whoever was on the other end of the line. The line went dead before the other person said anything. _Good thing_ , Paul thought.

Johnny ran into Paige in the hallway.

"Well, isn't it a fine morning," she said with a smile on her face, "the sun is shining, the birds are singing..."

"Someone's in a good mood," Johnny observed, "Got company last night?"

"Very funny, Johnny! I'm always in a good mood... so anyway, who's making breakfast today?"

"You're looking at him," he replied as he pointed to himself.

"Make it good, Johnny, I'm starving," she said holding her stomach.

"Sure thing."

"Briggs up yet?" she asked as she reached for the door knob.

"I wouldn't if I were you..."

Too late, she opened the door and walked in.

"C'mon dude, I thought I told you to get lost?" Paul complained without opening his eyes.

"Told you," Johnny whispered.

"Relax, it's just me," Paige said as she entered Paul's room.

"Oh, hey," he opened his eyes, smiled, but didn't move.

"Hey, how come she gets a smile and all I get is grumpy Briggs?" Johnny complained.

"Stop whining! What are you still doing here anyway?" Briggs asked. "Aren't you supposed to get breakfast ready? We're not about to eat anytime soon, are we?"

"Alright, geez, I'm going," Johnny sighed and went back to the kitchen.

JD came out of his room to see what the noise was all about. He joined Paige in Paul's room. "Rise and shine!" He said with a smile.

"Rise and shine my ass!" Paul said annoyed. "Well, I might as well get up now that almost the entire house has come in here to wake me..."

"Good thinking," Johnny yelled from the hallway.

"Dude, seriously, you still here? Go to the kitchen already!" Paul ordered.

"Aren't you a sweetheart in the morning," Paige said.

Paul rolled his eyes and got out of bed. By the time he was dressed and in the kitchen, breakfast was indeed ready.

"It's delicious!" Mike said as he was already eating.

Johnny thanked him as he brought more waffles to the table as well as fresh coffee.

"Finally," Paul complained as he sat down. "Is that all the waffles?" He obviously expected a lot more of them.

Johnny gave him the look and sat down. They ate in silence, which was unusual. Nobody wanted to add to Paul's bad mood. Several minutes later their attention went to the front door as someone was frantically knocking.

… **TBC …**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING SO FAR – More chapters soon! English isn't my mother tongue, so please be nice**


End file.
